Light in the Darkness
by PawnToDarkness
Summary: Vanitas finds out that Riku has been abusing Sora. So Vanitas decides to take matters into his own hands to protect the bubbly brunette. Discovering his own feelings for the boy along the way


Summary: Vanitas finds out that Riku has been abusing Sora. So Vanitas decides to take matters into his own hands to protect the bubbly brunette. Discovering his own feelings for the boy along the way.

Pairing: Vanitas X Sora

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the storyline and make no profit from this fiction.

This was written based off a RP I did with a friend on IG. Credit to Sora's part goes to the very so lovely Sora_otaku. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review.

* * *

The day provided little to no entertainment for the raven haired boy. He had spent most of his day just lying around his apartment. There were things he could have and should have done but he was just too lazy to do. Now he sat on his couch with a very bored expression on his face.

"What should I do tonight?" Vanitas asked himself. He desperately needed to get out of his apartment. But nothing seemed to get his attention. A small shopping plaza was the only source of entertainment in the small town of Twilight Hills. He already went there yesterday to help with his boredom so today he didn't feel like taking a second trip.

A few minutes passed before Vanitas decided he might as well go to bed. Not like anything was going to happen. Getting up from the couch he made his way to the bedroom. It was a decent size bedroom decorated in a throwback punk style. Clothes and empty beer cans were thrown about the room. He never really kept it clean. Why should he? No one ever came to visit and when they did they always stayed in the living room.

As he took off his shirt to get ready for bed he heard a familiar jazz ringtone come from his back pants pocket. That ringtone meant only one thing. The ever so bubbly Sora was calling. Sometimes he worried about the boy. He was far too nice for his own good and that caused his judgment to be clouded. He sighed and decided it would be best to answer. Sora would just keep calling if he didn't. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" He asked the brunette at the other end of the phone.

"Hello Vani!" The cheerful boy yelled into the phone. Vanitas felt himself wince as his eardrums were assaulted by the brunette's loud voice. "I'm so glad you're still awake. Would you like to come over tonight? Riku and Axel already here and they wondered if you wanted to come over and watch movies with us?"

'Movies, huh?' Vanitas chuckled. Well it was better than just laying around in bed for the rest of the night. After thinking about it for a few seconds he finally responded "Sure Sora. I will be right over. But please for the love of god can we watch something other than Disney movies?" To be honest Vanitas loved the horror genre. They thrilled him to now end. However, Sora could never watch a horror film all the way through. Usually within the first ten minutes we would find Sora hiding under the couch.

"Yay! Come over whenever you want. Riku picked out this movie called 'The Conjuring' He said it was a comedy. I hope it's good and it's not a Disney movie. " The brunette said innocently, unaware that it was a horror movie.

Vanitas smirked. 'Clever Riku' he thought. "Alright Sora I will be over in a while." He hung up the phone, grabbing his keys and hoodie. Exiting the apartment he flipped his hood over his messy raven spikes and made his way to Sora's only a few blocks over. Once he arrived at the door he knocked on the door.

Sora opened the door with a very peppy smile. "Hiya Vani!" he said and hugged the ravenette. Vanitas sighed. how he wish Sora would stop calling him by that nickname, it was annoying. He returned the boys embrace. Sora was very small. His head only came to the Vanitas' collar bone, his brown spikey hair tickled Vanitas' nose as they hugged. Sora backed away from him after a few moments and skipped back into the living room. Sora took a seat on the couch and waited for the others.

Walking in Vanitas saw Riku and Axel busy in the kitchen making popcorn. "Careful not to cause a fire this time Axel!" he yelled to the red head. Laughing as Axel flipped him off. "Get bent." He said to the golden eyed boy. Vanitas chuckled at the response. It was always fun to mess around with Axel. He was easy to set off. Deciding it was best to leave the red head alone for now he went to join Sora on the couch.

The brunette wore his usual lazy attire that consisted of a loose hoodie that was too big for him, a pair of basketball shorts and knee socks; the entire outfit in the shades of blue and white. Sora played with his socks like a child, his petite and childlike look matched his personality.

He fiddled with his studded bracelets as he looked to Sora. "So are you are ready for the movie?" He couldn't help it he had to ask. He knew this movie would scare Sora to no end. The boy nodded with an excited smile on his face. "Yea Riku said the movie was really good and really funny." He said happily.

A few moments later Riku and Axel walked in a bowl of popcorn and drinks for everyone. "Alright let's get this party started!" Axel hollered. Vanitas just laughed at the outburst. Axel had to be the life of the party no matter what. It amused the raven haired boy. "Ok fire crotch settle down and watch the movie." He said to the red head. Once was again Vanitas was greeted with Axels middle finger. He returned the gesture with a smirk.

Riku sat down next to Sora; awfully close to the brunette. Vanitas relaxed back on the couch and threw his arms behind his head. Watching Axel place the movie in the DVD player before taking a seat in the recliner.

As the movie began Vanitas couldn't help a feeling of guilt wash over him. He felt bad for tricking the small boy. Looking over to Axel he saw that the redhead already looked bored of the movie. This was normal, nothing scared Axel. Or at least that's the front he put up anyway. Looking to Riku however, he saw that the boy had an unusual smirk on his lips. Almost sadistic as he watched Sora began to fidget in his seat slowly coming to terms with the fact that this movie was not a comedy.

"Riku...This isn't a comedy…" The brunette said softly. His blue hues fixed on the TV screen. He then yelped as he felt a hand suddenly grip his shoulder, which in turn earned a laugh from Riku. "Riiikuuuu don't do thaaaat!" He whined, pouting like a child.

Vanitas laughed. "Sora calm down. It's just a movie." He told the brunette.

Sora pouted even more and folded his arms. "You guys are all meanies. I'm going to my room." He let out another squeak as Riku's arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from leaving. "Riku let go. I don't want to waaatch it!" He whined as he tried to squirm out of Riku's grasp.

Giving up the fight Sora pulled the hood of his hoodie over his eyes in an attempt to keep from watching the movie. Occasionally the boy would try to squirm out of the sliverette's grip but that only made Riku squeeze his arms tighter around him.

Soon the movie was half way over. Every now and then Sora would let out little whimpers due to the ambience of the movie. The music playing in the background didn't help matters much either.

Vanitas laughed at Sora's attempts to ignore the movie. The movie didn't faze him in the slightest. It wasn't even that scary. As soon as the movie was over he leaned over and peeked under Sora's hood. "See Sora it wasn't so bad." He said to the boy. The small boy had his wide childlike eyes squeezed shut, shaking slightly in Riku's arms. The sight made his heart ache. "Y-you're all mean…"He said shakily, his soft and naturally sweet voice hushed. He finally squirmed out of Riku's arms; he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. Soft crying could be heard coming from inside. Boy did he feel bad now. Vanitas didn't mean to make Sora cry.

After some time Sora emerged from the bathroom and came back into the living room. His eyes were red and puffy. Vanitas hated seeing him like that. Next time he would not play a helping hand in making the boy do something he didn't want to do.

Sora was silent as he sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels. "If you guys wanted something to eat go ahead." That was all the incentive Axel needed to get up from his chair and head for the kitchen. The tension was getting to him. To be honest it was getting to Vanitas as well. He watched as Sora shuffled through the channels as he rested his chin in the pal of his hand.

Vanitas felt ashamed. "Sora, are you alright?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Sora nodded as he set the remote down on the couch. He curled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. "Yea…" He said quietly.

"Liar." He said as his golden eyes studying the brunette. "Tell me the truth Sora."

The small brunette shook his head. Small whimpers escaped his lips. He always whimpers when he lies which was a very bad habit to have when you're trying to fool someone. He covered his face with his hood and turned away from the golden eyed male. "Sora you better tell me…or else." He said as he inched closer to the small boy. Hearing Vanitas move closer to him he peered out from under his hood to see what the raven haired boy was up to. Vanitas had a mischievous look on his face and Sora knew that look well. The last thing he wanted was to be at the mercy of Vanitas when he tickles. He was merciless. He backed away from Vanitas until his back touched the arm of the couch. "I'm fine really." He tried to act convincing

"Oh really now?" Vanitas questioned. He kept inching closer and closer to the small boy until he was about a foot away. "Yea…I don't believe you Sora." Vanitas then lunged at Sora and started tickling his sides.

The small brunette squealed and started to laugh uncontrollably. "No! Don't tickle me! Riku help meee!" he yelled out at the silverette who was now chuckling at his helplessness. Sora tried to push his hands away from him but to avail. "No! Stop it!" He continued to laugh.

"No until you tell me what's wrong." He said as he continued his assault on Sora's sides.

"I-I'm fine! Really! I was just scared because of the movie and I was mad because you guys tricked me! Now stoooop!" He squealed even louder as he tried once again to squirm out from underneath the golden eyed boy.

"And the truth flows forth." Vanitas said as get moved away from the small boy to allow him a breath of air. "We're sorry for tricking you like that Sora." He said as he flung his arm around the boys shoulder, hugging him.

"Yea sorry little dude." Axel said from his spot on the recliner. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. It was really all Riku's idea and he just went along with it.

Sora bit his cheek, leaning back against the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "You guys are nothing but big meanies." He said leaning over to punch Riku playfully in the arm. This in turn made Riku shove Sora off couch where he landed on the floor with a thud. "Ouch!" He yelped.

"Whoa Sora are you ok?" Vanitas asked as he rushed to help him up. 'What on earth made Riku shove him like that?' He thought. 'He better hope for his sake he just didn't know his own strength.' Allowing Vanitas to help him to his feet, Sora nodded his head and turned to give Riku the most evil glare he could muster up while he rubbed his now sore butt. Although, Sora's glare looked more like a pout then a glare.

"I don't see why you pushed me Riku. You even say I can't punch so I know it didn't hurt. Vaaani! Help me make Riku feel bad." He said as he wrapped his small arms around Vanitas.

Vanitas chuckled at Sora's actions. It was amusing seeing him act like that. He looked to Riku with a annoyed expression. Vanitas' golden eyes stared straight into Riku's blue ones. "Why did you shove Sora so hard Riku? You knew he was only playing around." His voice was stern and demanding.

The silverette shrugged. "Accident." He said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel on the TV. Vanitas looked over to Axel to see an equally annoyed look on his face. Both he and Vanitas knew that it was no accident. Sora landed on the floor way too hard for it to be an accident.

Sora kept his arms around Vanitas "Why is he so mean? Why can't he be nice like you?" He asked quietly. He had a pout to his lips as he nuzzled into Vanitas' chest. "Accident huh?" He asked more to himself then to Riku. Something was not right here. His thoughts wondered as Sora continued to nuzzle his chest.

After the little spat with Riku Sora had drug Vanitas over to the couch and rested his head on the ravenette's arm. It had soon gotten late and Sora was fast asleep on Vanitas' arm. His breathing was soft and even, curled into a ball making the boy appear even smaller than usual. Axel had left a while back giving Vanitas a knowing glance before exiting the apartment.

He smiled down at the boy on his arm, feeling content that he was sleeping so peacefully. A glare crossed his face as he watched Riku get up from the couch. "Want to tell me what's really going on now that Soras asleep?" He asked the silverette.

The said boy looked at Vanitas and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he grabbed his jacket pulling it on. He chuckled at the sight of the sleeping brunette.

"Of course you don't." He said with an annoyed expression on his face. "Whenever you're ready to tell me the truth I'm all ears. There was no good reason to push Sora as hard as you did." He looked to Riku with a challenging smirk. "Let's try not to do it again, shall we?"

Riku's glare sharpened. "Don't fuck with me. You want to know why? Because it's fun to push him around. He and I have been friends forever. I'm even thinking of taking his first kiss. Wouldn't that be fun? I mean just look at his lips, so full and untouched. I bet if you put a dress on him he would look just like a girl." Riku had a grin on his face that gave Vanitas chills. Something wasn't right with the silver haired boy.

'That little shit!' He thought. The anger inside of him building more and more with each passing second. He looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms. The sweet boy that accepted him without a second thought even after knowing what all Vantias had done in the past. 'How could someone want to mistreat him?' he thought. "So it's fun to push him around? You want to steal his first kiss? You want to put him in a dress? Riku…you're a fool." He said not looking to the boy. He wanted to keep his anger under control. He knew if he fought Riku now without Sora hearing what the boy had said Sora would side with Riku.

Riku chuckled. "That's funny. You see the thing is; Sora will always forgive me. That's just how it works Even as we grew up that's how he was." He said with the same unwavering smirk. "And if that's not enough to piss you off. Just lift up the sleeves on his hoodie. You want to know why he always wears long sleeved shirts? Because when we fight I don't hold back. By the time he is slumped up crying all I have to say is 'I'm sorry I didn't know I hit you that hard.' and he will forgive me every time." He said as he left the house, leaving Vantias to his thoughts. Riku's laugh echoed in Vanitas' mind long after he left.

He wanted Riku dead. That bastard just admitted to hurting Sora on purpose. That the abuse had been going on since they were children. Looking down at Sora's arm he slowly lifted the sleeves up to look at them, trying not to wake the boy in the process. His bloodlust for Riku increased as he saw all the cuts and bruises Sora had on his arms. He lighted ran his fingers over the small arms, watching Sora wince and fidget in his sleep. The sight made his heart ache. They must still hurt. The brunette was so blissfully unaware of what Riku was doing. He looked to the sleeping boys face and his expression softened. Well, as long as Vanitas was around he would make sure Riku never laid a hand on Sora ever again.


End file.
